


Lights, Camera, Action

by rosedarkling



Series: The Sataivlis Files [3]
Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Tape, Smut, my most smutty fic yet, sataivlis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Satanick is a creative devil - everything from being an author, musician, and now film director. Two newlywed devils experience the art of "movie" making.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: The Sataivlis Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Lights, Camera, Action

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BIG SMUT in this fic! Turn back now if you are squeamish to the big smut! 
> 
> This is by far the smuttiest fic I've written with the most curse words and sexual terms. 
> 
> I was inspired by seeing some really awesome written fics on here that featured Hidou and his ability to make those films of his, so I figured to write a smutty wholesome fic involving such things, but with Sataivlis. At some point, a gore fic with Hidou would be pretty cool to try my hand at. ;) In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot of Sataivlis. 
> 
> And, yes, it is a little one shot in the Sataivlis files as I try to finish up some other fics and start the sequel to Why? - Redemption. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thank you for stopping by! <3

“I…I’m not so sure about this, Satanick.”

The devil from the Flame Underworld sat in the middle of the devil lord’s bed, his red claws digging into the purple sheets in both anxiety and anticipation. Yes, he had agreed to this, but seeing all of the equipment now set up, he was a bit more hesitant about this sort of thing.

The devil of the Pitch Black World peeked over the top of the camcorder that sat on top of the long tripod as he readjusted the zoom feature to make sure it was focused on Ivlis. He fiddled with the feature – zooming in and out – for a few seconds until it was no longer fuzzy. Plus, he wanted a full shot of the bed so that the two main stars of this production would be the main focus. There was no room for any grainy footage; Satanick had to have it just perfect. As he refocused his attention to the nervous devil on his bed, he couldn’t help but grin at the trembling figure before him. Well, not that Satanick blamed him for being so hesitant. After all, he himself was used to such attention and filmmaking; marvelous him had even stared in a few of his own in the past alongside Ivlis. Sadly, those films were outdated snuff material before the two had gotten married. Now was the time for new material to be made. This time, only for the viewing pleasure of the two devils; no one else.

“Hey, it’s okay, Ivlis,” Satanick tried to reassure him, though his eager grin could easily betray his excitement. “I know it’s a bit scary, but I swore that this one is special. It’s only for us, remember?” The past devil would have easily said the same words with nary a thought of how manipulative they would have been. No; this time he was one hundred percent truthful. Honestly, he was amazed that the meek yet feisty devil had agreed to such a proposal; though, it had taken a bit of convincing for him to agree.

_“There is no way in hell I am making that type of movie with you!”_

Satanick chuckled thinking back on Ivlis’s narrowed golden eyes and disgusted expression the morning that he had proposed this idea to him over breakfast. The flame devil might have lost his appetite, but Satanick certainly had not; if anything, he was famished for something a bit more than just fluffy pancakes.

Now, days later after Satanick’s incessant pleading, his blushing husband kneeled on the bed, his pointed red tail flicking back and forth – ready to be ravished by him. Even from afar, Satanick could see how deeply the flame devil was blushing and how fast he was breathing based on the movement of his chest behind his black sweater. Satanick put the finishing touches of adjustments to the camcorder and two stands of lights on either side of the tripod. He tried to be as delicate as possible since he had borrowed these items from Hidou. The subordinate had been slightly hesitant at lending out his precious goods, but even he could not say no to his devil lord. It paid to be the ruler over a whole realm after all. Satanick knew his way around these types of things, but he tried his best to keep his twitching fingers steady so as to not damage anything; he could only imagine the look of horror on Hidou’s face if he returned anything with even the slightest scratch. Satanick found that quite amusing to imagine, though.

Now that everything was set up perfectly – the lighting not too bright or too dark – Satanick stepped away from the director’s position to that of actor. He had already made himself comfortable in just his white, button-up shirt and black pants and socks. Too much of his usual suit attire would only get in the way of the festivities. As he approached Ivlis, he could see the man’s golden yellow eyes watching his every movement, though he himself sat perfectly still – well, besides the occasional twitch. At the edge of the bed, Satanick reached out towards the flame devil – _his_ flame devil – to gently slide his hand down the top of Ivlis’s head to the long strand of hair that framed the left side of his face, fiddling with the red tips of his dark gray hair. His dark purple eyes scanned the facial features of Ivlis, memorizing every curve and shadow of light across his eyes, nose, lips, and cheeks. Gosh, how he loved reexamining this man’s face over and over again. Yes, he had memorized it by now, but he still delighted in searching the almost feminine features of Ivlis.

Letting the strands of hair fall from his fingertips, Satanick stole a quick glance towards the camera’s blinking red light. Good; it was still recording. Already his libido was driving him up the wall with how he instinctively wanted to pounce on Ivlis. Thankfully, the voice of reasoning spoke to him to remind him to take things slow. He wanted this film to be his best yet.

Putting his black-painted fingernails underneath the devil’s chin, Satanick made sure Ivlis was focused strictly on him. It made his heart flutter to see that those giant, shaking orbs were indeed solely on him. “Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight, Ivlis,” he whispered. As he bent forward, he could feel the heat already coming off this fiery being as both their lips met in a deep kiss.

Ivlis moaned as Satanick’s lips meshed over his. He was not unfamiliar with the sensation – he knew it all too well these days – yet he was always left breathless when Satanick kissed him. Immediately, his already pumping heart and blood rushed to his cheeks for an even deeper blush as he felt the softness of these lips on his. The blood was also rushing to another part of his body, which only caused Ivlis to feel more embarrassed. Flustered and in pleasure, Ivlis shut his eyes, allowing himself to try to forget the sight of the recording equipment out of the corner of his eye. Now he questioned if he should have even agreed to such a humiliating thing.

In the past, he had absolutely despised Satanick recording their “sessions” together. All too well, the sight of the black camera made Ivlis immediately discomfited, knowing that both the physical and sexual abuse would be seen by Satanick and any other demons that happened to get their grubby hands on such snuff films. Those horrible memories liked to creep up on him even now, but…this was different. He had changed, and so had Satanick. The once tortuous, unmerciful devil lord had become a more tender and loving man, and soon, Ivlis had found himself falling in love with him bit by bit. The golden band on Ivlis’s ring finger and the matching silver one on Satanick’s was proof enough that things had indeed shifted to a better light. Sure, every relationship was nowhere near perfect, and Ivlis still found himself easily agitated by the things this devil did, but not nearly to the extent as to what it once was. In every sense of the word, love had really bloomed for the both of them.

Ivlis opened his eyes, now finding himself lying across the bed perpendicular to the pillows. Satanick had gently lowered him onto the sheets, now hovering over him on all fours. His dark hair hung messily over his head and eyes as he stared down at Ivlis with those phlox-colored irises. The stare was one of love, lust, and mischievousness all mixed into one; typical Satanick, Ivlis thought. Still, the occasional flash of red and hum of lights towards his right had Ivlis pulling away from such an intense look to stare with trepidation at the film equipment.

The touch of firm yet gentle fingers on his left cheek had Ivlis facing Satanick again, his face and body now lowered over his. “Focus on me,” Satanick whispered out, his breath hot over the flame devil’s face. “Every good actor knows not to look directly into the camera.”

Ivlis opened his mouth to retort, only to be met with the invading tongue of Satanick. Whatever comeback Ivlis had wanted to snip back at him was now disappearing as he found himself moaning once more, his hands naturally raising up to wrap around Satanick’s back. The invasion had now become an invitation, and this one was welcomed. His claw-like fingers gently creased into Satanick’s shirt as he tried to hold back the urge to start grinding his pelvis into Satanick’s. Still to this day, Ivlis was a bit prideful, not wanting to fully admit how desperate he was for Satanick when he would begin to do these things to him. His body had become so trained over these years to respond to his touch, and a few months of marriage had only heightened these desires. Ivlis was still a bit uncomfortable with the camera and lights on them, but he obliged to the passionate kisses and tongue of the devil lord, kissing him back with the same intensity that he was giving.

Satanick smirked when he felt Ivlis begin kissing him back. Good; he liked that this was going all according to plan. Hidou had insisted that if he was planning a movie, he needed to have a script ready. As an author, Satanick knew how true that was; however, these types of films would feel too stuffy to be confined to a singular story structure. No; it was much better to improvise and go “off the cuff.” After all, it kept things more interesting and fun this way. Just how would his beloved react to certain caresses and stimuli? That type of thing could never be compared to such scripted events and emotions. He wanted pure, raw smut straight from the source.

Pulling away from the kiss – a trail of saliva between them – Satanick reached down, untucking Ivlis’s turtleneck shirt from the waistband of his pants. As he rolled it up, his fingertips brushed at the devil’s stomach, and he loved to see him shudder in such pleasure. “That’s my good boy,” Satanick cooed. He loved to whisper these types of things to Ivlis, and he hoped that such words would be taken to heart. In a flourish, Satanick pulled Ivlis’s shirt over his head, having the devil release his hold on him for his arms to raise above his head. After the obscuring garment was removed, he could once more see those blushing cheeks and tiny beads of sweat already forming on Ivlis’s scarred chest.

Ah, yes. Those scars would never fade from the years of abuse he had put Ivlis through. Still, he vowed within himself that he would kiss away these scars bit by bit, so whenever Ivlis would see them in the mirror, he would only be able to recall memories of Satanick’s sweet mouth and not those of torturous instruments. Gosh! How he loved to see this man with his arms above his head, displayed as if spread out for him. Satanick licked his lips at the desert laid out before him to feast on. He wanted to devour him right then and there, but Satanick reminded himself to take it easy; after all, this moment should last as long as possible.

The devil lord sat back on his ankles, getting ready to unbutton his shirt. As he slipped the buttons through each of their holes, Satanick watched as Ivlis lowered his arms to begin grasping at Satanick’s belt, fumbling in almost rushed motions to get the object undone. He couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing Ivlis’s golden eyes were sparking; he knew that look quite well. “Ohh?” Satanick hummed out. “You’re eager tonight, Ivlis.” His natural tendency to tease was always present, but that didn’t seem to deter Ivlis from successfully freeing Satanick of the belt buckle, button, and zipper of his pants. Already noticeably hard, Satanick smirked as he watched Ivlis stare at his erection behind the veil of his black boxers.

He expected that Ivlis wanted him; what he didn’t expect was for Ivlis to take charge of the situation.

As soon as Satanick had his shirt open and sliding off of his arms behind him, he felt Ivlis’s hesitant fingers brush up against his sensitive bulge. Satanick grinned, trying to hold back a moan that wanted to escape. He watched as Ivlis slid up slightly so he was now sitting up, his legs straight in front of him as Satanick hovered over them on his haunches.

“I...,” Ivlis meekly began to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to get the words out. He was not good with expressing his emotions, wants, or needs, but this was something he wanted to do. “I want to…suck….” His face burned bright red, and soon his hair began to change to a slightly lighter shade to match this. He looked down in embarrassment, as he realized the words were not coming out. Though, judging by Satanick’s sly grin as he peeked up at him through hooded eyes, he assumed the man had understood what he was asking.

“You want me in your mouth, Ivlis?” Satanick was not as shy with such vulgar language, and Ivlis felt his heartbeat accelerating at such a suggestion. Already, he could remember the feel and taste of this man’s penis inside of his mouth; such memories caused the already burning devil to heat up even further. His stubbornness wanted to rear its ugly head, but he swallowed back such a thing, nodding in agreement to Satanick’s question when the words would not come out.

This was going much more swimmingly than Satanick had imagined. He would have assumed that it would take some time to get Ivlis used to the attention of the movie equipment, so to hear that Ivlis would willingly do such an intimate thing for him was quite the welcome surprise. Rolling over towards his left so he was more in front of the camera – he wanted a good view of this, after all – Satanick lie flat on his back, his already hardened member causing a tent to form through his boxer briefs. The devil was not shy with reaching down to free himself from the fabric, pushing it down slightly as his erection sprung up. He could see Ivlis’s eyes sizing him up, as if intimidated by the size and girth. Satanick chuckled at the flame devil’s expression, lightly gripping onto his right wrist. “Don’t chicken out on me now, Ivlis,” he teased him. “It wants you.”

Ivlis felt like his face was truly on fire right now, even his golden eyes sparking as he stared at Satanick’s twitching cock. He was used to this type of thing with Satanick – blowjobs were quite common between the two men – but he still found himself highly timid by this activity. Gingerly, Ivlis climbed onto all four over Satanick’s lower half. His eyes stared at the twitching, pink object for a moment before his eyes traveled up Satanick’s bare chest to meet his hooded, purple bedroom eyes. The man looked at him with that cocky little grin of his. Before, Ivlis used to hate that look so much; even till today, he still found it agitating at times that this devil could be so laid back and teasing. Yet, the more Ivlis was around him, the more he had become accustomed to this almost endearing trait of Satanick. The depths of those eyes he could get lost in now, but that would have to wait till later. Right now, he panted at the idea of making this powerful man squirm a bit. Just why did his mouth water at such a thing, when in the past he would have been disgusted at such a thing?

Before Ivlis knew it, he had his hands gripping onto Satanick’s hips as his lips first touched the soft head of Satanick’s penis. Both men shuddered at this mild touch, but Ivlis continued; such a small thing could not get in his way. Sticking his tongue out, Ivlis began to lick at the tip, tasting the sweet and salty flavors of Satanick. The tiniest bit of liquid was already secreting out of him, and Ivlis couldn’t help but moan when he lapped it up. Soon, Ivlis wrapped his mouth over the whole head of Satanick, moving his mouth up and down over him bit by bit in methodic motions. He breathed deeply through his nostrils as he kept his lips locked tightly around this man’s manhood. Up and down, up and down; Ivlis continued with only the head of the penis.

Satanick moaned in the back of his throat, closing his eyes as he felt that wet, hot mouth over him. Deeper. Even deeper he wanted to push himself into Ivlis’s throat; to fill that man’s mouth to full capacity. He grinned at such a thought, but he had to remind himself to be patient. Good things came to those who waited. However, marvelous him did not like to be teased like this with such careful mouthing. Satanick opened his eyes to stare down at Ivlis, watching him move his mouth over his hard dick. His fingers reached down, sliding into Ivlis’s dark gray and red-tipped locks to hold Ivlis in place, among having something of his own to hold onto. With a sly twitch to the left corner of his lip, Satanick rocked his hips upwards to hint at Ivlis to keep moving down. “Go on, Ivlis,” he whispered, his voice a bit more husky now as the pleasure slowly grew. “Put me all the way in. I’m an impatient man, you know.”

Internally rolling his eyes at that not-so-subtle hint, Ivlis opened his mouth, saliva dripping down Satanick’s length as he re-positioned his mouth to slide all the way to the base of Satanick’s member. Ivlis knew how big Satanick normally was, but with him fully hard, the length and girth was certainly a mouthful. He knew how to control his gag reflex a bit better these days, but he still had to focus in order to “close off” his throat, feeling the tip hit his uvula. As Ivlis gripped onto the man’s hips – knees digging into the bed – he began to speed up his motions, trying to keep pace to offer Satanick the most pleasure he could. The devil lord of the Pitch Black World was known to have a high libido, and Ivlis knew firsthand how true that was. Now, he wanted to show the man that he could do just as good as he did for him.

“Ahhh,” Satanick breathed out, nestling his head in the sheets as he allowed the steady pleasure begin to rage inside of his loins. His hands still in Ivlis’s hair, he stroked at these strands, peeking eventually to see the flame devil’s eyes were also closed. How he loved to see Ivlis’s mouth over him. Many of times, he had forced Ivlis into these very positions, but to see Ivlis willingly and delightfully suck him left Satanick feeling proud. Still, he couldn’t help but whisper out, “Not so camera shy now, are we?” He giggled watching Ivlis’s eyes open to give him a slight glare. Even that type of look from Ivlis was something that Satanick adored.

“Shuchh ubpp,” Ivlis retorted around Satanick, and the devil couldn’t help but chuckle even more hearing Ivlis try to speak.

This should be enough, the director thought. By now, there would be plenty of good footage of the blowjob. The climax of the movie should soon be taking place after such foreplay and a buildup. Plus, Satanick wanted _his_ climax to come inside of Ivlis. With a sly smile, Satanick gave a firm but gentle tug to Ivlis’s strands of hair in his fingers to nudge Ivlis into pulling up. As Ivlis did, Satanick slid back and sat up a bit on the bed, releasing himself from Ivlis’s moist and dripping mouth. The flame devil’s pink cheeks and rising and falling chest delighted the devil lord. What a beautiful sight to behold.

Putting his hands on Ivlis’s shoulders, Satanick twisted him back to his starting position on his back. He loved seeing Ivlis’s eyes shiver and spark; he knew what was coming next. Making quick work of sliding and kicking off his own pants, Satanick now did the same to Ivlis, slipping them off of the man’s hips in a flourish. He tossed the garments behind him to the floor. Now, both men were fully bare. Satanick eyed Ivlis up and down, taking in the sight of the equally erect devil. He couldn’t help but lick his lips seeing Ivlis lying underneath him, his legs partially spread out as Satanick leaned in between his legs. He placed his hands on either side of Ivlis’s head as he positioned himself. Lifting up his right hand, Satanick trailed it over Ivlis’s shoulder, watching the man shudder; the past it was in fear, and now it was in bliss. Down his chest, Satanick found Ivlis’s right nipple, poking at it with his index finger. He chuckled as Ivlis moaned at such a simple thing.

“Remember; I know all your sensitive spots, Ivlis,” he cooed. He slid his finger horizontally across the man's chest towards his left nipple, pinching it now. His head bent to lick and nip with his teeth at the hardened right nub as his left teased the other. He loved to hear Ivlis moan and groan, wriggling underneath him. Satanick lifted his head, blowing a cool breath on the hard, pink areola. “Your nipples,” he clarified.

Next, he slid his right hand down over Ivlis’s left curve of his body; such a thin frame for such a feisty man, he couldn’t help but think once more. Over his hips, he commented, “Your hips.”

Finally, his hand found its way to Ivlis’s buttocks, squeezing his bare bottom. Ivlis’s hips naturally raised up, and his hardened member met Satanick’s, causing him to moan more. Even Satanick let out a groan from this tantalizing impact. The devil lord lowered himself onto Ivlis more so his chest was hovering mere centimeters from his. As his forearm rested on the bed, his left fingers once more tangled into Ivlis’s loose strands of hair, noting the pieces that began to stick to him from bits of sweat. With his other hand massaging Ivlis’s ass, Satanick lifted him up slightly to find the tip of his pointed red tail, pinching at the base before sliding his fingers down its length. “And even your tail,” he breathed out. Such teasing was even causing his own magnificence to become breathless.

Yes; now would be the perfect time to enter him.

“Ahhh, hahhhh,” Ivlis gasped out as Satanick poked and prodded at him in slow methods. It sent such waves of pleasure over him that he felt he would drown; such sensations were still so strange to him. Yet, even while drowning in these waves, Ivlis found himself burning with passion as he allowed the pleasure to overtake him. Ivlis’s claws dug into the bedsheets with the playing; now he found himself grinding his hips up into Satanick’s pelvis, his hands now clinging to the man’s shoulders.

“P – Please!” Ivlis begged. Still a bit difficult for him, he swallowed his tendencies for hubris, pleading with Satanick. “S – Satanick, please.” He opened his closed eyes – realizing he must have shut them to heighten the feelings – and his golden eyes locked with those purple bedroom eyes as Satanick’s face now hovered over his. That black hair hung over his face, and the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead gleamed in the dim lighting. So, even Satanick was feeling the exertion.

Satanick offered him a devilish yet sensual grin. “That’s my boy,” he breathed over him, his breath hot and his voice husky. Releasing Ivlis’s tail, Satanick grabbed the base of his erection – quickly casting a spell over it to become coated with lubricant; Ivlis’s saliva would not be enough for a smooth penetration – and found his way into Ivlis.

The slightly cold and wet sensation of the lube first hit Ivlis before it was soon overshadowed by the hard, throbbing member. From just even the mere entering in, Ivlis tossed his head back so his neck was exposed. No matter how many times Satanick entered him, he was always left feeling filled. “Ahhh!” Ivlis moaned out, his legs twitching already feeling the man begin to rock his hips back and forth into him. Each hump and movement only deepened the feeling of Satanick against his prostate, and Ivlis shuddered. His legs naturally spread further as he went to wrap them around Satanick’s hips. Ivlis clung to him tightly along Satanick’s shoulders and back, wanting to rub and please him while also gaining some hold onto the man who was bringing both burning waves and a support. He found it difficult to this day to offer Satanick as much pleasure as he doled out, though the devil lord did not seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to relish in his ability to cause Ivlis to become still despite his spasms.

Satanick began to speed up his thrusts, bit by bit. He loved to see Ivlis writhing underneath him, grasping at him – his cheeks red, his mouth open in gasps, his body dotted with sweat. Pure beauty, the devil thought; a beauty that belonged to him, and to him alone. No longer did he focus on the cameras and lights, though a quick peek towards the blinking red light out of the corner of his eye didn’t hurt. Right now, it was all about bringing Ivlis to the edge of pleasure and letting him flail in it before sending him over. He now dug his hands into the mattress on either side of Ivlis’s head, bringing his lips crashing onto Ivlis’s again as he peppered his mouth, chin, and neck with kisses, licks, and nibbles. Against the left side crook of Ivlis’s neck, Satanick whispered out, “You want more. It feels good.” Not questions – mere statements, as he knew Ivlis could not argue with the truth.

“Y – Yes!”

He delighted in making the flame devil practically speechless.

“You belong to me, Ivlis. Me alone.” As if to enunciate the words, Satanick lightly bit down and sucked on the flesh between Ivlis’s neck and shoulder. He twirled his tongue around the hickey he was forming, branding Ivlis as his. He took great satisfaction in feeling Ivlis’s hips grind into his even more as he steadily increased his thrusts.

At this rate, the mounting pleasure was soon going to explode. Still, he had to make sure the proof would forever be etched onto film and in his memory. Raising his head from the light red and purple mark he had just made on Ivlis’s skin, Satanick looked down at Ivlis, who’s eyes were hooded yet rolling back as the ecstasy grew. Keeping his left hand firmly pressed into the bed, Satanick lowered his right hand to find Ivlis’s twitching cock. He gripped onto it, roughly yet gently. A slight tingle of magic coated his hand in lubricant as he began to rhythmically stroke Ivlis, still continuing his own pounding so the two would soon join in synchronicity. 

“Tell me whom you belong to, Ivlis,” Satanick panted as he continued to speed up; to hear Ivlis proclaim his name would be the perfect finishing touch to this homemade movie.

All Ivlis managed to gasp out was a few pants, moans, and groans as the pleasure began to grow and grow. The tingling and pressure throughout his loins was growing…. He couldn’t control himself any longer. As he felt Satanick push his cock in deep with one final thrust, Ivlis once more tossed his head back as he called out his name: “Sa – Satanick!” Black lines and white dots sparked inside of Ivlis’s closed eyes as he felt Satanick’s warm semen pouring into him, releasing himself to follow suit. “Aaahh! Hahhh!” the flame devil huffed as he came, noticing that even Satanick was moaning and groaning. It was somewhat rare to hear this man so openly voice his pleasure – he usually over exaggerated if he was in a playful mood, or he simply kept fairly quiet when he would orgasm. It made Ivlis blush even harder knowing that Satanick was experiencing the same ecstasy he was.

Satanick huffed as he tried to keep his beating heart and pumping blood under control, though he did not mind such feelings to flood him. He could feel his penis still spasming inside of Ivlis, and he thrillingly watched as Ivlis’s cum splattered all over his hand and the man’s stomach. With a sly grin, Satanick slowly pulled out of Ivlis, who groaned at feeling him exit. Was the flame devil perhaps saddened he had left him so soon? He chuckled at that thought; that Ivlis wanted him to remain inside of him. Releasing Ivlis’s cock, Satanick slid himself down, sitting on his ankles as he placed his hands on either side of Ivlis’s knees to spread him open. Those sparkling, golden eyes watched as Satanick bent his head down to lick the salty cum off of Ivlis. Slowly, he licked his nether region top to bottom, lapping up the white load. In every conceivable way, he wanted to pleasure both this devil and himself.

No….

In every conceivable way, Satanick wanted to pleasure both his _husband_ and himself. Licking the dripping white liquid off his lips, Satanick smiled up at the man that truly did belong to him; a bond that would last forever and not quickly be broken.

“Ivlis ~,” he sang out, though his voice was still quite raspy from this round.

It took Ivlis a moment before he was able to catch his breath enough to form coherent thoughts or words. “What?” he breathed out.

With a fiendish grin, Satanick trailed his right hand down Ivlis’s knee to his inner thigh, watching the man shudder. “Welllll, we still have over an hour left of footage on that tape.” He nodded his head towards the still recording camera. He watched as Ivlis glanced over at him, embarrassment once more flooding his features as he realized this was still – in fact – being recorded. Satanick chuckled, amused. Satanick positioned himself over Ivlis, gently pinching the man’s chin between his left thumb and index finger since his other hand was still partially covered in cum. “Want to go for a round two? And this time – ,” Satanick pressed his wet forehead on Ivlis’s, “ – you can be in charge.”

With a quick roll, Satanick rolled over, his hands gripping onto Ivlis’s biceps to drag him on top of him; well, “drag” was an over exaggeration on his part again, since Ivlis seemingly helped with this process. Despite being a bit drained and breathless, Ivlis lie on top of Satanick’s warm chest, hands on his shoulders as the two nude bodies pressed into each other. The stickiness of the semen and saliva mixed between their bodies, but neither cared.

“Ride me, Ivlis.”

Three simple words, but ones that still left Ivlis feeling embarrassed with how easily this man could say such things. Despite this, Ivlis found himself giving a little smirk. “You’re a real pervert, you know.”

Satanick grinned back, his purple bedroom gaze doing the same. “Of course. But, Ivlis, you love it,” he commented, watching as Ivlis pushed himself up with the aid of Satanick’s chest. 

Feeling a bit of a tickle as some of Satanick’s sperm slid out of his backside, Ivlis gave a playful glare down at the man. His hair had started coming further undone from his ponytail, and the long strands of dark gray and red draped around him, as if that could somehow hide his coy shame. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Yes, sir,” Satanick obliged as he watched Ivlis position himself above him in the same obedient manner.

The devil lord of the Pitch Black World would remain as quiet as he could among his moans and grunts as he once more began to pound up into Ivlis as Ivlis sat on his dick. Watching this masculine yet feminine-looking male rock back and forth on him was a work of art.

Film making was quite the fun hobby; no wonder Hidou enjoyed it. A directing job was thrilling to be the one in charge of how the movie would progress; a director that could have hands-on experience was even better. 

It took a little bit more effort to get fully hardened once more, but Satanick soon found it quite pleasant to allow Ivlis to grip onto his pecks as the flame devil slammed himself up and down - up and down - as his knees dug into the sheets. The devil lord gripped Ivlis's hips as he rode him, keeping him in a steady place. As the flame devil rode him, Satanick took note of the colors he could see on Ivlis; reds, pinks, golds, dark grays, and even purple from the "love mark" he had just given him. Mostly dark colors they might be, but they were ones that brightened this devil's world. 

"F - Fuck!" Ivlis soon uttered this profanity as he once more orgasmed. Satanick couldn't help but give a breathy laugh watching Ivlis shudder as he came all over Satanick's stomach - the giggling devil not even having to masturbate him this time around. Satanick's orgasm into Ivlis now had the flame devil steadily sliding down and falling to rest on Satanick's chest. His right cheek rested on the hot skin, listening to the pounding heart and rushing of blood inside. Such a grounding thing to be able to listen to these signs of life.... Ivlis realized he felt truly alive these days with Satanick. Experiencing such gloom and despair most of his immortality, Ivlis recognized the hints joy that slowly began to ignite in his life thanks to Satanick. He was still not the happiest man in the world - many would find him brooding and emotionless - but even such an emotionally-stunted man like Ivlis could recognize when pieces of happiness were before him. Even with the blinking red light and lights staring him right in the face, the sheepishness had begun to fade once more as Ivlis found himself cuddling with someone he cared for...and someone who cared for him. 

Satanick's left arm around his waist while the other stroked the back of his head confirmed these feelings, as did these words: "I love you, Ivlis." 

Closing his eyes in tiredness and in peace, Ivlis gave a gentle smile that only the camera would capture for them to see later on when watching this film. "I love you, too." 


End file.
